


Disaster

by RinRin24



Series: Disaster [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YuTen friendship, and it shows, cooking au, minor!JohnTen, some random girl - Freeform, wrote this within an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: It was a well-known fact that Ten and Yuta loved cooking. It was just that... they sucked at it.Or the story, where Yuta is a literal disaster in the kitchen, so he needs all of Taeyong's attention so he won't accidentally kill himself or someone.





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Or the cooking AU nobody asked for. 
> 
> This was originally planned to be a multichaptered thing, but in the end I decided against it, because it would've been Shall we Dance? 2.0 with cooking. If it was multichaptered, the title would've been 'Eat you up'. 
> 
> Also, Yuta is me in this story. Everything that happens to him in this has happened to me.
> 
> As I said, I wrote this in a really short time and I'll probably regret it tomorrow, but I'll still update it.

It was a well-known fact that Ten and Yuta loved cooking. It was just that... they sucked at it.  
Yuta was a straight up disaster with anything sharp in his hands, while Ten could only cook after he watched youtube videos and stared helplessly at the ingredients for two hours. This would've been alright if the boy's attention span weren't in the same length as a golden fish's. 

So they always just decided to "eat out", which meant that they would turn up at Jaehyun's doorstep at 6 PM sharp every fucking day, and demand food. And they did it anyway, no matter if Jaehyun had someone over or anything. 

At least, they did so, until Jaehyun had enough. 

And that's how they ended up here. Jaehyun basically threw out half of his savings just to get them into a cooking class. It was their fourth time there, and let's just say, that they had very different results this far. 

Ten could've been mistaken for a professional chef with his cooking which he presented at the end of the day to their instructor. And no, it definitely wasn't because of the cute guy that worked next to him. And no it definitely wasn't that Johnny, the said cute guy always asked for "just one bite" and made Ten feed him the entire plate of what he had made. 

And on the other hand there was Yuta, who was ducking onto the floor with his hands covering his head from the flames. The girl next to him screamed and ran away, while their instructor jumped to his side and closed the gas.  
"Oh my gosh..." Taeyong, their instructor mumbled as he looked at the pan. The ingredients in it were fully burned and black, then he looked at his hand that was still holding the button he had just turned up to close the gas. He didn't need to turn too much, it was barely open... 

"I swear it was on low, I don't know..." Next to him Yuta started, bringing Taeyong's attention to himself. Taeyong could tell that the guy was almost in tears and was really shaken up. 

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, I saw that you followed the instructions" he said as he let go of the button and placed his hand on Yuta's shoulder. Yuta was still kneeling on the ground and he didn't look like he could stand up soon. He just sighed and let his head hung low as he was taking deep breaths in order to calm himself down. 

"What the hell did just happen?" Ten asked from the row behind Yuta, still holding the fork in his hand like he was in the second Yuta's pan blow up. He was so shocked about it he even stopped for a moment until his brain could finally progress the information. 

"Ask two and easier" Yuta said just loud enough to Ten to hear, as he adjusted his position, so he was sitting with his back to the counter. 

"Are you alright?" Johnny's voice was quiet as he looked down at Yuta over the counter. 

Yuta nodded.  
"Yeah" he answered. It was true, he wasn't hurt or anything, just a little shaken up. 

Taeyong looked at the guy and then at the clock on the wall. It was 6:53. He turned back towards Yuta and squatted down next to him, once again placing his hand on his shoulder and caressing it gently with his thumb. 

"Look, there's only seven minutes left from this lesson. Go outside, calm yourself down, wash your face with cold water. When the lesson is over, come back and we'll talk about it, alright?" His voice was quiet as he talked and he smiled at the boy to assure him. 

Yuta looked at him with big, sad puppy eyes and played with the hem of his apron. Then he eventually nodded and moved to stand up. 

"Can you stand? Are you okay?" Taeyong asked as his hand slipped from Yuta's shoulder to his arm to pull him up and steady him. The Japanese guy nodded and gave Taeyong a smile. 

"Yes, thank you" he said, then quickly made his way out. Ten basically slammed his fork onto his plate in hurry as he ran after his best friend. 

Taeyong watched their back until the door closed after them and only turned to the pan after that.  
He touched the handle with caution, hoping that at least that wasn't hot after all this, but luckily it was alright. He took it into his hand and brought it to the trashbin to threw out its content. 

Then he placed the pan onto the counter and looked at his students that were all watching him. He forced a joyful smile onto his face and clapped his hands together.  
"Alright, guys, that's a wrap for today. Those who have already shown me their dish can pack up and go home, while the others can also do so, after they have presented their plate of food. Good work today" he said. 

Some of the people took out the box they brought from home, so they could take home some of the dish they made, so that they could show it off, while some of them turned back to their plate, so that they could finish the decorations before they showed it to Taeyong. 

The first to come to him was the girl who was working next to Yuta earlier.  
"Are you alright?" Taeyong asked, as he looked at her with a smile and lifted his fork to cut some off from the food. 

"Yeah. I was just surprised." She smiled, and Taeyong nodded and lifted his hand in front of his mouth. He only replied after he swallowed the bite. 

"Good then" he started. "You should cook the noddles for a few more minutes next time, it's too stiff. And don't be afraid to use the seasonings, it doesn't have much taste right now. But it's good for the first try" he said and the girl nodded fast. 

"Alright! Thank you" she said. "See you next week, Taeyong-sshi!" She said and went back to her place to pack up. Taeyong's eyes followed her until she reached the counter. Then his eyes fell on the place Yuta was standing just a few minutes earlier. 

Truth to be told, he had watched Yuta closely since the first moment. And no, not because the guy was the definition of Taeyong's type. It was partly because of that that Yuta always had a smile on his face when he came in every week, ready to try something new, no matter how disastrous the last time was. And the other part was exactly that that the boy was a disaster.  
On the first class, he almost cut off his finger with a knife. On the second one, he pulled the pizza cutter towards himself just a little bit too much power, giving Taeyong a heart attack that he was going to kill himself with that thing. And on the third time, he overseasoned the whole dish even though he didn't even use any. Now Taeyong was fully convinced that if Yuta touched any food, then that could only turn out bad. 

It took another ten minutes before everyone else left and Taeyong could once again take a look at his own dish. He always did the dish together with his students, but right now he didn't have time to decorate it. He occupied himself with that until he heard the door open. 

Yuta and Ten came in silence and went into different directions. Ten was the first one to be done with his dish, so he just packed up and left, while Yuta made his way to Taeyong. Slowly. Freaking slowly. Even a reumatic snail would've been faster than he was at that moment. 

But Taeyong waited for him, trying to hold back his amused smile. He only looked up when Yuta stopped on the other side of the counter. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, smiling at the guy. 

"Yes, thank you" Yuta answered with a soft smile, before his smile disappered. "I'm rea..." He started, but Taeyong cut him off. 

"Here, try it" he said, holding up the fork for Yuta. He held it in front of his mouth with a waiting expression. 

"What?" Yuta's eyes widened, surprised. Taeyong moved the fork forward and pressed the slightly warm noddles against his lips.

"Uhm..." Yuta hummed, but took the fork into his mouth, since otherwise he couldn't speak. He lifted his hand in front of his mouth as his face lit up. Taeyong's cooking was perfect. The melted cheese was a little stringy and soft, and the noddles were soft from the milky sauce, but they weren't too soft. 

Yuta was sure that this was what heaven and true love tasted like.  
"This is delicious" he said, looking at Taeyong with sparkling eyes. Taeyong smiled. He liked this expression better. 

"I'm glad you think so. Here, have some more" he said and pushed the plate closer to Yuta. He sat onto the chair as he watched the other. 

"Oh, uhm... No, thank you. I just wanted to apologize for the problems I caused" he said, once again looking really troubled. Then he took a step back and bowed. "I'm really for for the inconvenience" he said. 

Taeyong sighed. He took the fork into his hand and cut down a small bite again.  
"Yuta, look at me" he said. He used his given name, because he always agreed with his students at the very first lesson that they should be on first-name basis. 

Once Yuta lifted his head up, Taeyong pushed the fork forward and pressed the noddles against the full lips.  
"You didn't cause inconvenience, these can happen with anyone" he said, as he watched as Yuta took the bite into his mouth. "It's just that you don't have the... knack you need for cooking. That's why these things happen all the time" he said, as he pulled the fork back and cut a small part off again. 

"I'm sorry" Yuta muttered, covering his mouth with his hand. Taeyong shook his head. 

"Don't apologize. It's alright" he said. "But the thing is, that I have to ask you to stop coming to the course. It's bit dangerous to the others. I'll give you the money back" he said, even though his heart ached when Yuta's face fell. No, not the sad puppy eyes... 

Yuta nodded slowly and looked away.  
"Yes, it's understandable" he muttered. 

Taeyong leaned over the counter so that he could push the next bite in front of Yuta.  
"But I'll offer you something else instead" he said, smiling. Yuta looked back at him with one of his eyebrows raised. 

"What?"

"I'll give you lessons in private if you're up for it. We can't use this kitchen, but we can do it at my house. I'll teach you the things I teach the others here, it's just that like that I can make sure you don't blow up anything or kill yourself accidentally" he grinned as he pushed the food into Yuta's mouth when it fell open in surprise. 

Yuta slowly chewed on the food as he progressed the information then broke out in the biggest smile Taeyong has ever seen on someone who was eating.  
"Really?" Yuta asked. 

"Really. I'll give you my number so that we can discuss the details later" he said as he placed the fork next to the plate and took out a small notebook from the pocket of his apron. He quickly wrote his number before he tore the page out and placed it on the counter.  
"Here." 

Yuta didn't waste a moment before he took it.  
"Thank you so much!" He said, and he needed all of his willpower not to jump into Taeyong's neck. 

"It's nothing. Just don't forget to call me" he said, as he took the now empty plate and started making his way to the back of the studio. 

"But... How should I pay for those lessons? You should keep the money if we're..." Yuta started, but Taeyong just cut him off again. 

"We'll think about something" Taeyong said, and gave Yuta a wink before he disappeared through the door.

 

On one side of the door Taeyong was blushing because he couldn't believe he just said and did something like that, while on the other side Yuta was blushing because it sounded like he has just got a date with the hottest guy he had ever laid his eyes on. 

Yuta looked at the paper in his hands. He quickly took out his phone and saved the number. There was no way he would waste a chance like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it a little! :)  
> I'm really sorry for any mistakes, it's unbeta-ed. If you found one, please, tell me, and I'll correct it. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm up to no good, stay tuned for more details later. :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos are always appreciated! :)
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
